


I Love You And I'm Sorry

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Breakup, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Eric says goodbye to his life as a part of Red Bull machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You And I'm Sorry

Jean-Eric was in Faenza probably for the last time. He was here to say goodbye to the team, pack what little he owns that he's left at the factory before he heads off to whatever comes next for him. 

He was in the little room that used to be his whenever he's around at the base, making sure that he has everything with him all ready to go. He hears a knock on the door and tell the person to come in. He turns around to see Daniil standing there as he closes the door. 

Daniil had a soft look on his face, far from the robotic Russian that the media thinks he is. Jean-Eric has knows Daniil for a good few years during his junior days and was actually a pretty good teammate during the past year. Jean-Eric moves to sit on the small sofa in the room and pats the spot next to him for Daniil to join him. The Russian gives him a soft smile before he moves to sit next to the Frenchman. 

"I'm actually going to miss you." Daniil says with the most sincere voice he can muster up. Jean-Eric shakes his head chuckling. "You'll still see me, Dany. They can kick me off the team but they won't get rid of me that easy." Jean-Eric tries to joke but he can see guilt form in Daniil's eyes. "Hey, it's not your fault. We all know that if you go to this team that you only either end up in Red Bull or you're dropped. I've been pretty much ready for this day since they picked Dan last year." Jean-Eric says to try and make Daniil feel better. "I'm sorry. You've been here longer and I looked up to you and Daniel when I was still a junior and up until now I still do. What if I mess up once I'm there?" Daniil says with worry clear in his voice. Jean-Eric doesn't know what made him do it but he reaches for Dany to pull him into a hug. 

With all the racing and all the drama that happened during the year it was easy to forget how young Daniil still is. He was a mature racing driver but outside of the car he was still a boy. Jean-Eric couldn't help but feel protective of the younger man. "If you do then you learn from it. It's how things are. You move on." Jean-Eric says as Daniil moves to get closer to him. "Thank you." The Russian mumbles through his shoulder as Jean-Eric moves his hand to stroke his hair.

Jean-Eric doesn't know why he's saying all of this to Daniil. The guy who he thinks took his place, the guy that would still be racing the next year, the guy who was given a shot to fight for more than just point but possibly podiums and even wins. He doesn't know why he's saying this to the guy that would be stood next to Daniel for the next few years. "Take care of Daniel for me." He whispers to Daniil as he moves to look at the Russian. Daniil nods at the request. "He still loves you." Daniil says. Jean-Eric can't deny that he and Daniel were less than obvious. The two of them were an open secret within the team. "I know." Jean-Eric admits before he let's out a sigh. Leaving the Red Bull bubble meant that he'd be around Daniel less and less to the point that they'd barely see each other. 

"Just take care of him for me. And yourself too." Jean-Eric adds as he gives the Russian a soft smile. Daniil look up at Jean-Eric with misty eyes as he nods, he couldn't find the words to respond to the Frenchman. "I love you. I'm sorry." Daniil admits as tears start to fall from his eyes. Jean-Eric doesn't let the shock show on his face as he hugs Daniil again. He can feel the Russian sob in his arms as he mumbles his apologies. 

Jean-Eric slowly moves the two of them so that he can look at Daniil. He tilts Daniil's head so that he can look at the Russian as he wipes his tears away. "Never be sorry for loving someone, no matter what the situation is." Jean-Eric says as he cups Daniil's face with his hands and moves to give him a gentle kiss. It wasn't a kiss between two people that love each other but a kiss between two people who know that this was the first and last time that they'll be able to do this with each other, kissing each other goodbye. 

Jean-Eric breaks the kiss and gives Daniil a final hug before he stands and collects his things. He turns towards the Russian to see if he was okay. Daniil was still looking at Jean-Eric with longing in his eyes but tries his best to give the Frenchman a sad smile as he gives him a nod. Jean-Eric nods back and leaves what used to be his room, what used to be his teammate and what used to be his life.


End file.
